


Popping Don Cherry

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Coach's Corner, Don Cherry's Jacket, Gen, Jacket Horror, Jersey Foul, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Don Cherry's secret to television longevity is revealed, and the Symbiote just wants to watch the Canucks
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Sweaterverse





	Popping Don Cherry

Eddie was sprawled on the couch, the apartment the usual mess, the smell of burnt leftover pizza hanging in the air. He never imagined the Symbiote to be a fan of hockey, but somehow in his short time on the planet he had managed to find a favourite team (Vancouver Canucks), a favourite player (Patrik Laine), and a small obsession of bobbleheads that manifested around the television. “Edddss, there has to be hockey night _some_where.” “It doesn’t work like that buddy, it’s Hockey Night in Canada, and that’s about it.”

The Symbiote hissed in dissatisfaction. “I don’t want to watch the Symbiote on the ssscreen. I just want to watch the Canucksss.” Across Eddie's chest was a Canucks jersey unlike any other, the eyes of the whale shining like onyx, its mouth a deranged grin. On the back: “VENOM RULEZZ” with the number 69. Eddie hated the jersey foul, but a few hours of hockey here and there meant Eddie could relax while the Symbiote absorbed the game.

Eddie cracked open a beer. “Wait, there’s a symbiote on Hockey Night in Canada?”

The familiar intro of Coach’s Corner came on, and Eddie could feel his partner shrink inside him, pooling around his intestines like a bad oily meal.

“It’sss him,” he whispered, as the face of Don Cherry came on the screen.

“Buddy, I think that’s just his jacket. He has lots of crazy jackets.”

“There’s no way, Edsss. Look at that collar - he’s hiding ssomething.”

As Eddie focused his eyes, he saw what probably no one else had ever seen - a polyester jacket covered with garish floral pattern, winking at the camera. Eddie’s eyes swiveled to Ron Maclean sitting next to Don, picking up on the discomfort and understood intuitively what it was: fear.

“Jesus, I wonder if that’s how he’s stayed on the air so long.”


End file.
